Sasuke's Twin
by dreamer360
Summary: 1st fanfic! Sasuke had a twin that he thought died. Years later, he finds his twin agin, very different. There is something strange about his twin that he hadn't noticed before. Rated T for violence, and gore. No animals were actually hurt in the maki
1. Sasuke's Twin, Found

**Sasuke's Twin**

Saskue discovers his long-lost twin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but my character, I do.

Some of this stuff is a wee bit strange.

bold is thoughts

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that all of those bad guys are gone, we can relax."

"Relax, come now Naruto, have you learned nothing?" asked Sasuke.

"Woah, check this out, down there in the pit, someone's down there, believe it. Come on guys; let's get him out before he becomes snake food!"

"Okay Naruto, but that going to be a challenge with all of those constrictors and venomous snakes," whined Sakura.

"Don't be scared, they don't bite… much," the person in the pit taunted without opening their eyes.

"Ready everyone!"

"You don't need to be ready to go into a pit of snakes, only if you have less than half a brain, but my case is different," the person taunted.

"Then why won't you come out then?"

"Do you think I can move, I have a broken body, I can't do any Jutsus… and you'll never guess why…" scoffed the person.

"Oh let me guess, you need to move,"

"Of course, I AAAAHHHH!" screamed the person.

A blinding flash of green light protruded from the person's skin where the snake bit. The person fell unconscious from all of the pain that was endured, as the constrictors started to wrap around the brown tattered clothes, that was bloody from battle, until the head was nearly covered completely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, he's going to die if we don't help him!" 

"Right, let's go," spoke Naruto.

They jumped into the pit and had to wrestle the venomous snakes, before they finally got to the constrictors. The constrictors were glowing with green light, as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura finally reached the person and removed all of the constrictors. The person stopped glowing, and the person had many cuts and injuries on his pale, sickly face.

"Hmm, he looks like someone I know, but I've never met him before. Oh my gosh, I have seen him before, as a small, weakly child. He slaughtered so many Ninja with his bare hands…or at least he reminds me of Zabuza, just sicklier."

_"Don't let appearances deceive you Kakashi," a small voce whispered in his head._

**"Who are you and how did you get into my head!"**

_"You very well know who I am, and I can slither in and out of people's minds," the voice taunted again._

"Hey Kakashi Sensei! Take a look at his eyes, they're Sharingan like yours!" shouted Naruto.

* * *

_"Oh Please, that's loud enough to wake the dead. Aren't the Ninja's supposed to know the essence of SILENCE!" shouted the mystery voice in Kakashi's head._

"That's very nice Naruto."

"He has two Sharingan? That reminds me of something," spoke Saskue half aloud.

"What, what does he remind you of?"

"First, of all, you should know better than that, you should keep your hands to yourself. And secondly, I'm a girl," spoke the person as she slapped Naruto's hand calmly from her face, while accidentally clawing it.

Sasuke stood in shock, paralyzed of knowing whom he met.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yow! Do you have to hit my hand so hard!" yelped Naruto.

"Oh come on Naruto, grow up."

"Well I'm sorry Sasuke if I get hurt, but she hits hard, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,ow!" screamed Naruto.

**"She hits hard even though she's been unconscious for over an hour, her snakes won't leave her, and she has Sharingan. Could she** **be…?" Thought Saskue.**

"I have never needed help and never will, thanks… for nothing, goodbye," as she spoke, she started to transport herself.

"Wait!"

"Now what Sasuke, what is so important to you that I have to come back," spoke the girl clearly enranged.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I think I know you,"

"Knowing is far different than thinking that you know," spoke the girl.

"You remind me of someone I know."

"Go on," spoke the girl as she folded her arms.

"I feel like I know you, Nomi, I've missed you."

"Aw, it's so nice to see you again brother," Nomi smiled.

"Woah, so you're sayng that she's you sister, I guess that's why she's so good looking," laughed Naruto.

"You know, if you don't can it, I just might have to turn you into bloody mush that I feed to my pets," Nomi threatened.

"Calm down Nomi, I've only just figured out who you were five seconds ago and you're threatening someone already," scoffed Sasuke.

"Well, you know me, I threaten as much as I want to, and always mean it," explained Nomi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Oh, so that's why she seemed to be so familiar, her spirit is very much like her brother, except, there is something more. Maybe, her fire, her fire is equivalent to the fire of Naruto. Does she have a demon inside of her to? If she does, how come I don't see it?" thought Kakashi.**

* * *

"Look out!" shouted Nomi. 

Five Ninja in bright red uniforms crashed the campsite and shouted," Hand over the girl."

"Well it depends which girl," smirked Nomi.

"We want you to come," their leader said pointing at Nomi.

"I have a question," inquired Nomi.

"What?" The enraged ninja asked.

"Are you sure that I am here, or there, or over here, or right behind you," she whispered as she performed a Jutsu where she split herself into pieces, and the rest of her body quickly regrowing without any seals. In a split second, she clawed the Ninja's head off without thinking twice Then she did the same to the rest.

"Whoa, she just discombobulated those guys quickly without any thought. That girl's dangerous, believe it!" shouted Naruto.

"It's getting dangerous, now is when I'll leave you, there's more from where they came from. There always are, anyway, thanks," Nomi smiled.

"Wait, I just found you, don't leave," begged Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I've never known you to beg. This is most embarrassing, I love you too, but I have a death wish to fill. And just remember, no matter how far away I am I will always be in your heart, besides, if we weren't twins, I wouldn't have decided to come looking. Here, take my ribbon, you'll find me again, it was foretold," spoke Nomi as she left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saskue

* * *

**What is this, a tear?**

"I'll miss you Nomi,"

"I'll see you again, all of you, oh and Naruto, still want me to fill out your death wish?" smiled Nomi.

"I'll see you again, believe it," laughed Naruto.

"I guess… that this is goodbye," stammered Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------5 minutes later, a mile away--------------------------------------------

Nomi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nomi was taken by surprise and pinned to the ground. Her eyes changed from the Sharingan to greenpupiless slits, her teeth became fangs, and her tounge became forked.

"Nomi, you have been charged with murder of many Red Ninja," spoke the true leader of the Red Ninja, "now that we have you down in the dirt, where you belong, justice will be served to you.

"HA, HA, HA, the only jussssticce that will be ssssserved issss yoursss!" Nomi shouted as her body stretched and wove its way around their bodies, her skin turned to scales, and all that was human about her was gone. She turned into a large venemous constrictor thatwas the size of the Empire State Building."You foolissshh mortalssss, you dare messsss with the SSSnake of Time. You ssshall be gone, died into the dussst, into the dust, into the dussst!"

* * *

As she spoke, she squeezed them tighter and tighter, and sucked just about all of the life of the Red Ninja. 

"AAWW come now you are sssupossed to make it fun for me. Here, I'll make it eassssier for you, I'll turn back to human for you if it will be easier for you," taunted Nomi.

----------------------------------------------------meanwhile, hiding in the trees----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they heard the scream of the Red Ninja, the gang came rushing to find Nomi.

"Wait, her eyes aren't red anymore, they're green, snakelike, she's not the same Nomi that I knew years ago." Whispered Sasuke.

"People change Sasuke, some for better or worse. But I've heard a roomer that the Snake of Time is born, at least once in every family. It just so happens that the Uchiha family would receive it next," spoke Kakashi.

"AAWW come on guys, it's just me, a wee little teen, nothing to be afraid of. Yah!" Shouted Nomi as she threw poisoned Kunai Knives, where the Red Ninja were hiding, "Honestly, I thought I'd start breaking a sweat!"

A Red Ninja came up from behind her, she swung her hand around and it chopped off his head. A cold blood-curdling laugh (nothing human) escaped her lips. As a result, more Red Ninja came and she did the same thing repeatedly, until all who was left was the Big Red Boss.

"Well, I wouldn't call that a challenge, just a pain for my nails. Anyway, it is about time you showed up," taunted Nomi as she circled him.

"Well, it is time that the Snake of Time should die," spoke the Big Red Boss.

"Then you are a fool that will meet your doom," she laughed as she clobbered the Big Red Boss's shoulder, "Do not interfere with things that are ment to be!" she warned the others.

The Big Red Boss smiled at the opportunity and stuck a kunai knife into her stomach.

"No, you can't kill her!" shouted Sasuke as he ran up to her sister.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Nomi, are you okay?"

"Nomi, are you with us?"

* * *

"I'm with you, I feel perfectly fine, except that I have the most horrible knot in my stomach, and anyway, I am not finished with them yet." Smiled Nomi as she took one last breath as she smiled at everyone as her eyes rolled back and threw a kunai knife at the Big Red Boss's chest as she passed out. 


	2. Hyperactive Battle of the Words

**Hyperactive Battle of the Words**

disclaimer: this chapter may be a wee bit odd

Sasuke

* * *

"Nomi, Nomi, wake up!" whispered Sasuke as he held Nomi's head in her lap. Tears streamed down his face, onto her face.

"Cough, Cough, Caugh! Aw man, that tastes nasty man, what do you put in that stuff? That stuff's powerful enough to wake the dead!" exclaimed Nomi.

"Well it looks like your sister is all right Sasuke," smiled Kakashi.

As Kakashi spoke, Nomi's stomach growled louder than Niagara Falls.

"Nomi, how long, have you not eaten or slept?" asked Kakashi as he saw the numerous amount of bags underneath her eyes.

"Umm, six months," Nomi smiled warily, "wait, sniff, sniff." She jumped onto the deer behind her and took a ravishing bite. In half a minute, there was nothing left of the deer, but the bones. As she ate, the others stared in horror as she quickly demolished the deer in mere seconds.

"Aahh, that's what I call a meal," smiled Nomi.

"Does anyone think that was weird?" asked Sakura.

"Hey man, I am not normal, remember? My requirements for food differ greatly from yours," spoke Nomi.

Sasuke bit his lip.

* * *

Kakashi

* * *

"Sasuke, calm down, there is nothing wrong, she is only being herself," smiled Kakashi.

"If being a demon person is my sister, then I want no part of knowing her," denounced Sasuke.

"If you don't like me, then fine, I'll leave. I just thought that I would hang out with you guys for a while," calmly spoke Nomi.

"Look, I am sure that he didn't mean that-" spoke Kakashi.

"I have the upmost confidence that my brother says what he means," spoke Nomi.

"Look sister, I was just acting on impulse, allright," half-whispered Sasuke.

"No that is not fine, you need to be more precise with your language, and besides, lying will only get you a life of pain and misery. So I suggest you don't do it," spat Nomi.

**"Hmmm, she seems like she is more adultlike than Sasuke. Compared to her, Sasuke is an immature child. Hmmm, I wonder what she was before." Thought Kakashi.**

* * *

Nomi

* * *

"So," asked Nomi facing Sakura and Naruto, "I don't believe I'm asking this, but, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a Ninja and live together with my dear Sasuke," envisioned Sakura.

"RIGHT, and you do know that if he was to be a full time Ninja you would barely see him, and besides, that is the CRAZIEST dream that I have ever heard!" shouted Nomi.

"No it is not!" shouted Sakura back.

"It is crazy and you know it, only a FOOL would want to marry at such a young age!" retorted Nomi.

That quieted Sakura. A sneer of satisfaction calmed her down.

"So Naruto, what do you want to be?" asked Nomi calmly.

"Well, I want to be a Kage, not just a Kage, but the greatest that ever lived! Believe it!" triumphantly exclaimed Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi

* * *

"Are you freakingly searious? In order to be a Kage you need to be smart, strong, wise, and powerful. All you are is a pain in the ass!" shouted Nomi.

"I am not a pain in the ass, you are!" shouted Naruto.

"That's the best comeback that I haven't heard since I was five. You are such a looser!" shouted Nomi.

"You're the looser!" rebuffed Naruto.

**"Oh no, a person who can squabble with Naruto. This is going to give me a migrane!" thought Kakashi.**

At the same moment that Kakashi thought this, Nomi sent him a withering glance that said i-will-try-to-make-this-quick-so-you-won't-have-to squeal-in-pain-caus-I-don't-want-to-hear-any-baby-sounds.

"Oh please, you shouldn't waste your breath!" shouted Nomi.

"Oh yah, well, your breath is bigger than mine! You shouldn't waste your breath!" shouted.

"Kage need to be smart, and that you are not!" shouted Nomi.

"Yeah, so-"

"Ah ha ha ha, you really are a looser, you just said that you weren't smart!" laughed Nomi.

Everyone else looked dumbfounded at Naruto, then to Nomi. It was clear that someone had bested him in a hyperactive argument. Naruto reddened never before had he been beaten by a girl in an argument.

"What's your deal, shouldn't you be making camp? Night is soon, and there are many dangers in the night," Nomi calmly, and slyly said.


	3. Whispers in the Night

Whispersin the Night

* * *

Kakashi

* * *

"You're right, it is late, we should be getting ready to sleep," yawned Kakashi. 

"You go sleep, I have things that I must do, and in the morning, I'll take you to the place where I live," whispered Nomi.

"I'll come with you Nomi, believe it!" shouted Naruto.

"No Naruto, I need time alone… with Sasuke," gravely spoke Nomi.

So Nomi and Sasuke walked down deep in the forest.

* * *

Sasuke

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Sasuke. 

"I need to show you something," she whispered.

"And where is that?" demanded Sasuke.

"Our fate is written by the stars, all information will be learned with the unraveling of time," whispered Nomi with such force, it sounded to Sasuke that she was shouting.

They walked into a clearing. Nomi sat down and gazed at the stars, she began to speak, just barely audible.

"Remember the time, when we were young, and I had foreseen the demise of most of the Uchiha Family will fall?" inquired Nomi.

"How could I forget?" replied Sasuke.

"That night, I didn't leave on my on volition, I was forced to leave. If I didn't the other Ninja's would kill me," stuttered Nomi, "It all seems so long ago. But it was naught but eight years, but when time passes, the year before seemed like an eternity. Time passes in a blink of an eye, but if you really look, a year is so much longer than it seems. Just like everything else in life, appearances deceive. I am telling you this now, because I foresaw something, something horrible."

"What, what did you foresee?" demanded Sasuke.

Nomi was silent, only two small tears ran down her face.


	4. The Snake Formation

_**The Snake Formation**_

* * *

****

Nomi

* * *

Sasuke left the clearing, angry. Naruto wandered in, seeing Nomi wiping tears from her face.

"What is it with you girls? Why are you always so weepy weepy?" asked Naruto.

"I do not cry for the sake of crying fool," cried Nomi.

"Then why are you crying, afraid you are gonna die?" smirked Naruto.

"I have'nt feared death since I was nine. I am crying because I have no future, nothing to look forward to in life," whispered Nomi.

"There's always something to look forward to in life, no matter how short," spoke Naruto.

As he spoke he walked so close to Nomi, his face so close to hers, his lips were caressed by Nomi's fine lips. He enjoyed it so, his heart was full, a full moment of heaven is what the pair received, and the tears from Nomi's face stopped flowing.

"Umm," started Nomi, "that was a little bit strange."

"Yeah!" smiled Naruto.

"Believe it!" they laughed in unison.

"Hey, you okay, you look so pale," asked Naruto staring intently upon Nomi's real eyes, pupiless slits.

"I am dying, there is nothing that you can do," whispered Nomi.

"There is one thing," said Naruto.

"And what's that?" Nomi asked eyes sparkling with hope.

"This," he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you lovebirds alone," laughed Kakashi.

"Say what!" shouted Nomi, "You should stay in the places where I leave you. Many evil things lurk in the night. This is my turf; I know what lied in the darkness of night."

"Kakashi Sensei! Can't you see that we're busy!" shouted Naruto.

"Right," smiled Kakashi again.

As he smiled, Nomi looked up into the sky.

**Oh no, the Serpent is in the sky. I must contain it, I must…**

Nomi passed out, the Serpent Formation in the sky shone. Green light flashed from it, and a ray of green light shone on Nomi. Green Chakra shone about her, her skin turned to scales, her eyes turned to green slits, her teeth turned to fangs, and her tounge became forked. There was not an ounce of humanity in her voice as she spoke.

"My sssssssoul sssssisssster likkkesssss youuu, ssssso, you ssssssshhhhsaaall die. It wasss written in the sssstarssss, death will come upon the land, and I will be the one who inflicted it! Mwa ha ha ha ! Deatthhhhhhh to the people and you will be the firssssst to go, ahh, haaa, haaaa! Deatthhhh to the humansssss, you ssshhhall perish or become the sslavessss of your ssssuperiors! Ah ha haaahaaa!" shouted the Serpent of Time (Nomi)

* * *

Kakashi

* * *

**Flashback: So this is the power that I was sensing before. The Snake of Time, it has passed to her.**

"Naruto, hold her down while I seal the Serpent of Time," ordered Kakashi.

"Will she get hurt?" asked Naruto with concern.

"We have no time to think about that!" shouted Kakashi.

"Nooo, the SSSSerpent formatiiiooonnn! It iss gone!" shouted the Serpent of time agonizingly. (Nomi)

Nomi's eyes went back to pupiless, her tongue and teeth went back to normal too. Most of the scales went away, except for the ones slithering up her left arm. Nomi's body fell, she used up all of her Chakra, and her spirit was nearly faded. Her skin was as white as paper, she was ghostly pale, as if she lost a life.

Naruto ran up to catch her, "Nomi, Nomi are you okay?" whispered Naruto.

"Aw man, that squealing could wake the dead!" she laughed.

Naruto and Kakashi stared at her.

"What? You never saw a demonic snake take over by using the power of the star formations before?" asked Nomi," looking at your flabbergasted faces that must be a no. Ah well, that's what you get when you start these Ninja stuff. You find the unexplainable, inside what is familiar. Anyway, do you believe in ghosts?"


	5. Nomi's Dilema

Nomi's Dilema

* * *

italics is the Snake of Time,

Bold is Nomi's thoughts

* * *

Nomi

* * *

"Urgh! Why do you have to use such big words all the time?" shouted Naruto.

"Yes, it is imperative for me to keep an advanced vocabulary to maintain my sanity, which is slowly ebbing away nonetheless," calmly spoke Nomi.

"Woah, huh?" asked Naruto.

Nomi slapped her face, and let her hand slide down it.

"You are hopeless, honestly Kakashi, I have no IDEA how you put up with this!" shouted Nomi.

"Honestly I have no idea either." Remarked Kakashi.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean Kakashi Sensei, that I'm weird?" asked Naruto ready to beat up Kakashi.

As the two were fighting, Nomi took the time to slip away into the forest.

"Hey, Naruto, where did your girlfriend go?" asked Kakashi.

"Hey she is not my---- hey, where did she go?" asked Naruto.

_**I need to get away from them. They just found out about me, one of my sssssssecrets, Icannot allow them to learn anymore!**_

**I know they need our help, why won't you let them help us?**

_**Because, they would help you, not me.**_

**I don't want any part in your world domination.**

_**You don't have a choiccccccce.**_

**CHOICE…… I want choice… I want choice, I want to live a normal life!**

_**So do all who are different. Embraccccce the uniquenesssssss.**_

**There is no uniqueness that you can bring, only sorrow!**

**_I am a part of you, part of your sssorrow is you_.**

The words of the Snake hit Nomi hard. She sat down from running, took a breath, and took out a kunai knife that she took from Naruto's pocket in the embrace.

"With this knife, I release this Snake of Time from my body, mind, and soul," she raised her knife and began to bring the knife down unto her body.

Another kunai knife whizzed by and knocked Nomi's out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Kakashi filled with worry in his eyes.

"What I do is my own business," squeaked Nomi.

"Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?" asked Kakashi sitting next to her.

"Life is not worth living when you know the inevitable." Whispered Nomi.


	6. The Wolves

The wolves

* * *

Kakashi

* * *

"Look, life is wonderful, you should enjoy it, not having to pay bills, or any of that junk," smiled Kakashi.

"Life is horrible, you have to be the best. You can't afford to fall, because everyone else will rub your fall in your face. It is so much better to pay bills, and see people rather than living in the middle of nowhere, if your only friends are snakes," sighed Nomi.

"I know the Snake of Time is inside of you, but you are lucky that you can control it," spoke Kakashi.

"Ha, ha, ha, this thing takes control, I am nothing more than a human host," laughed Nomi without emotion.

"So, you are not in control?" clearified Kakashi.

"If I was, then I would have no scales on my arms. If I had control, I would be able to see!" yelped Nomi.

"Did the thing take away your sight?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course," stood Nomi, ready to leave, "I'll be going now." Announced Nomi, as she bolted away into the trees, to a river.

**Damn! Where is she going? I wish she would tell her problems to someone more often, she wouldn't be in such pain.**

* * *

Nomi

* * *

She looked at herself, she was as pale as a ghost, and green scales swirled all the way up her left arm. Her heart, torn into a gazillion pieces.

**How could she afford to let the old man know so much about her? Why was he so father like? Urgh, why was his voice so smooth and so kind? Why why why? Why did I let him know about another issue?**

Nomi sat down, and hid her head in her arms.

"Are you okay?" asked Kakashi?

"You are a manipulative evil little man, leave me alone!" ordered Nomi.

"Alright, I'll leave, just say hi to your boyfriend for me," smiled Kakashi.

"Are you always this cheerful?" asked Nomi without emotion.

"Hey Sensei, you should leave, I need to talk to Nomi for a second," shouted Naruto.

"No Naruto, I need space from you people," announced Nomi as she walked away from the two Ninja.

**Why, why does he care so much? Why can't I get Naruto out of my head? I need to focus about the things that lurk here. I am a jungle girl, and I need to be wary. They need me to guide them safe, I am the only human who knows these parts.**

* * *

Naruto

* * *

"Now look what you did Sensei! You made her go away, she was hard enough to find her in the first place!" shouted Naruto at Kakashi.

"Looks like you had a harder time finding the flowers you have in your hand," smirked Kakashi.

Naruto's face reddened, "it only took me five minutes to pick the flowers Kakashi Sensei."

"Nomi, Nomi, Nomi, where are you?" shouted Naruto into the night.

* * *

Nomi

* * *

**Oh no, the Wolves are ought tonight. I must warn the others!**

Nomi came flying back to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Climb up the trees, try not to breathe much, or they will find you." Ordered Nomi with the authority of a thousand Kage," hurry up, there is no time to dawdle, MOVE!"

Nomi ran fast to get to her brother and his friend.

"Climb the trees, don't move and don't breathe, MOVE!" shouted Nomi again.

Nomi ran back to see the Wolves positions.

They were by the river.

"Argh! You fiends, you shall get off of my land!" shouted Nomi.

Nomi wrestled with the ten-foot-wolves. She threw them across the river. She growled like a bear and went after the rest. The wolves started to run, but Nomi would not allow them to run without a fight. One clobbered Nomi in her already injured stomach, another clawed her arm, and another attacked her leg. This process went until all of her skin was broken, and she was bleeding all over her body. But Nomi fought back so hard, that the Wolves were dispirited and ran away in Nomi's position, and worse.

It was dawn.

Nomi wandered back to the river like a drunken sailor. She dropped; she was so dizzy from blood loss. She tried to crawl on her stomach, but each try came with no avail. Naruto found Nomi in a pool of blood.

"Are you okay?" whispered Naruto.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were standing over Nomi's body, each having a visage of worry on their faces.

"Never ever again shall I do that," groggily spoke Nomi as she faded from conciousness.

When ANomi came to, it was late at night. She bolted upright,

"Was that just a nightmare?" asked Nomi to herself as she looked down at her slowly healing body," I guess not."

"So, you decided to join the living?" smiled Kakashi, "I know Naruto will be pleased."

"Don't use that figure of speech with me," venomously spat Nomi, eyes filled with hatred, "sorry, sometimes I act so strange."

Nomi's eyes calmed down and she whispered.

"Nomi, you're awake, we all thought that you were dead!" excitedly shouted Naruto.

"In a way, you were right, I am partially dead," whispered Nomi, but then hastily spoke, "But nowhere near enough to belong in the heavens."

"You should lie down, your body received many injuries," informed Sasuke.

Nomi mimicked him like a child.

"Hey, what was that for!" shouted Sasuke, evidentaly bewildered.

"In the Jungle, there is only one rule: survive," spoke Nomi as she slowly rose to her feet.

Nomi gave Sasuke a raspberry and ran away five feet.

"Oh, you're going down!" shouted Sasuke as he returned with five raspberries.

"Sasuke, I can hardly believe you, you, of all people acting like a child!" asked Nomi.

"But you started it!" shouted Sasuke.

"That does not give you the right to continue it," smirked Nomi, as her knees gave way.

Sasuke gave Nomi a withering glance and turned around.

Nomi smiled to Naruto, "Gets him every time."

"We need to move, they will be back," spoke Nomi.


	7. Running

**I wanna thank icydragon14 and LbcLostKid for their reviews.**

**I greatly appreciate it, and would like more please.**

**Now to the chapter**

**Running**

* * *

****

Nomi

* * *

"What are you reading?" asked Nomi to Kakashi.

"Come Paradise," answered Nomi.

"Come Paradice huh? Did you know that Paradise is a state of mind that can only be reached inside of one's mind. Paradise is an illusion created by people who have no creativity or happiness," spoke Nomi.

"Now, if you're finished saying all the horrible things about the book, I want to find out if Marie kisses Keith," spoke Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I never thought ou to be a romance type, I thought you would be a hang 'em by their gizzards, and see if they will puke, kind of a guy," said Nomi.

" You shouldn't-"

"Judge a book by its' cover." Finished Nomi, "Hey, do you run well?"

"Yes, why?" asked Kakashi.

"Good, get ready to have the runoff your life, Kakashi, 'cause your life's gone upside down," said Nomi.

"Hey Sakura!" shouted Nomi.

* * *

Sakura

* * *

"Yeah, what's up ?" asked Sakura.

"The sky, anyway, can you run well?" asked Nomi.

"Yeah, I can run well," spoke Sasuke.

**You bet I can run well I have the best speed in this group.**

"Naruto, Sasuke!" shouted Nomi.

"Can you run well?" she shouted Nomi again.

"Yeah!" they replied in unison.

**I wonder why she is asking everyone if they could run well?**

"Excellent, everyone, get off your fat asses, get ready to leave, we have no time to spare, move it, move it, move it!" shouted Nomi, once again with the authority of a thousand Kage.

Over five minutes passed, and Nomi was getting cranky, they would have to speed up their work before, Nomi became snappy enough to set off the Snake of Time again.

* * *

Nomi

* * *

"Finally you are ready, do you guys know how slow you are, geeze, I could pack up a Citadel in less time than you took!" barked Nomi.

"Let's see if you can keep up!" shouted Nomi over her shoulder.

Nomi bolted through the forest like it was not there. The four kept up well, at the beginning.


	8. Midnight Kiss

**Midnight Kiss**

* * *

**Sorry 2 keep u guys waiting, I got alotta homework and tests this week**

* * *

**Nomi**

* * *

"Hurry up you slowpokes!" shouted Nomi behind her. 

"We have been running for five hours!" shouted Sasuke.

"If you can't take the heat, get out of the oven," retorted Nomi.

"Calm down Nomi," ordered Naruto.

"Ha, ha, ha, you don't think that I'm calm, you're lucky that this is only five hours and not five days," retorted Nomi.

"You need to give us a break!" shouted Sakura who was in the back, panting.

"A break, there is no break in life. If you expect a break, don't expect to live!" shouted Nomi at Sakura.

"Nomi, I can go on, they can't!" spoke Kakashi, who was trying hard to keep up with Nomi.

"Then we'll carry them then," spat back Nomi, irritated.

"Sorry I asked," said Kakashi.

"Yeah you better be sorry anyway, can you encourage them or something. Come on this is really pitiful, go and boost their morale," said Nomi.

"Okay fine," said Kakashi. Then he looked at his ninja-in-training, and shouted, "whoever gets to Nomi's house last will have to buy us all Raman for the week!"

**Are you serious? How will food convince these people? They are so weird! Thought Nomi.**

To Nomi's shock, the three adolescents sped up.

"Easy as pie," smiled Kakashi to Nomi.

"Food, what loosers. How could food boost people's morale?" asked Nomi.

"I have no idea," said Kakashi.

"Dude, you are their trainer, you should know more about these people!" shouted Nomi.

"Sorry," said Kakashi, then he asked, "Um when are you going to stop?" asked Kakashi.

"At nightfall, these wimps need to learn speed," spat Nomi.

They ran for five hours longer. The ninja-in-training were gasping to get air. Nomi then stopped and told them to get ready to go to make camp, and go to bed.

* * *

Hours passed

* * *

Nomi was sitting up in a tree, then she heard something. She heard a branch break. She twisted her head to see Naruto.

"Ssshhhh! It's me," said Naruto.

"Hi," said Nomi, in a deep voice.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Naruto as h climbed next to Nomi in the tree.

Naruto looked at her, then kissed her.

**_Oh no, not again!_**

**Sweet!**

**_That issss not sssssweet, you are ssssupposssssed to be misssserable!_**

**I am what I make myself.**

Naruto finally let go of Nomi.

"That was rather nice, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be hard on you in the morning," spoke Nomi.

Naruto kissed her again, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *


	9. Nomi's House

Nomi's House

"Come on you guys!" shouted Nomi at dawn, "Wake up, we got a hell lotta running to do!"

"Geeze, are you always this cranky in the morning?" asked Naruto.

Nomi ignored Naruto's question. She started kicking Kakashi's side.

"Wake up you lugabed!" shouted Nomi.

"I'm up, I'm up!" shouted Kakashi rubbing his side, "Sheesh, can't a guy get any sleep around here?" asked Kakashi.

"No, out in the forest, you can't afford to sleep much or risk being shredded into a gazillion pieces," said Nomi, "Now pack up, and get ready to run!"

Four minutes passed.

"I am surprised, you usually take so long. You reduced your speed by one minute," spoke Nomi.

"Well maybe it is because, we didn't want to hear your offensive language," spoke Sakura.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nomi standing up.

"That you are a jerk!" shouted Sakura.

"Break up your catfight ladies!" said Naruto getting in between the two girls.

"You're right, it is a catfight, and you're gonna get scratched if you don't move!" shouted Nomi as she pushed Naruto aside and leaped to attack Sakura.

Sakura went to fight too, Sasuke and Naruto kept Nomi back while Kakashi held back Sakura. Nomi's face was screwed up with anger, and Sakura gave a death glare.

"The next chance I get, I will kill you!" shouted Sakura.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, do you really think that I can be killed by you, you insult to all ninja alive!" shouted Nomi as coldly as an iceberg.

"Calm down Nomi," the two boys hissed into Nomi's ears.

"Hey, I'm not the one who is holding someone back from fear that the other person will kill your comrade. You should get to know the fact that someone is being killed everyday by Ninja. I am not like you, and I don't ever want to be. No that I see what you guys really are, I am glad that I have the demon inside of me, that is what makes me unique," spoke Nomi coldly.

"Whose words are those, yours, or the Snake of Times'?" asked Naruto.

"You dare question my sanity?" asked Nomi.

"Yeah, I do!" said Naruto.

"Ahh, I hate you," sighed Nomi.

"Okay ladies, if you just stay away from one another on this run, maybe we'll get through the whole day without a death," sighed Naruto.

"Fine," Nomi crossed her arms, Sasuke sighed and dropped his head.

"I never wanted to be with you," said Sakura as she crossed her arms, and Naruto sighed and dropped his head.

Five minutes later they were running again. This time, Nomi was running as if she was running away from an avalanche. They ran the whole day, not ever speaking.

At midnight, they made it to Nomi's House, the Citadel of Time.


	10. The Mirrors

The Mirrors

* * *

Nomi

* * *

"This is my home, the Citadel of Time," whispered Nomi.

"Okay, so I see why you always want to get out of this place," spoke Sasuke.

"My reason cannot be understood by looking on the outside. What is truly frightening is what is inside of it," said Nomi as she slowly creaked open the door.

There was complete silence as Team 7 walked through the door. A wind chill swept through the door.

**Man it was so long since I have been here. I don't believe that I am back.**

"These are your rooms," spoke Nomi opening doors next to each other. "They adjoin, oh, and whatever you do, do not look into the mirrors."

"Why not?" asked Kakashi, a look of concern covered his face.

"The wind wails,

And the weak fails,

The fail of the wail,

Desperate for a way to dispel,

The mystic power lives to veil."

Whispered Nomi as her eyes went red, and her voice was melded with dead voices.

"Nomi, are you okay?" asked Kakashi more concerned than usual.

* * *

Kakashi

* * *

"What just happened?" asked Nomi, freaked out.

"I think that the dead spirits were speaking through you," said Kakashi.

"That is very probable. In this place, anything can happen, any pain, any illusion, any thing will come. Anything…anything…anything…the wind wails, and the weak fails, the fail of the wail, desperate for a way to dispel, the mystic power lives to veil," whispered Nomi again, like the way she had faded away before.

**Woah, is she okay? I've never seen anyone speak through the spirits before. I wonder, could this place be linked to the Snake of Time?**

**DDUUHH! The Citadel of Time gives it away, but then, does that mean…**

Sasuke came to catch his sister who was falling, the spirits were very powerful, and they took up a lot of chakra to prevent the spirits from coming out. Nomi had exhausted herself trying to contain the spirits who were speaking through her body.

"Come on Nomi, I know you are strong so act like it," said Sasuke.

Nomi slowly stood on her two feet, hunched over, holding the wall for support as she made her way down to the secret passageway.

"Come on we need to follow her," said Kakashi.

His team obliged. Nomi was climbing down the stairs; she made it to her room at the foot of the stairs. She collapsed the moment she smelled the lavender aroma from her room. Team 7 heard a thud, and found Nomi unconscious at the foot of the stairs.

**Oh my goodness! She must be so exhausted, she barely eats, sleeps, yet she runs like there was no tomorrow, and works so hard to maintain the spirits that try to communicate through her. She is a real Uchiha, a powerful command on chakra.**

"Come on let's move her to her bed…" started Kakashi.

Nomi's room was filled with plaques of Red Ninja heads, swords, other weapons lay on the floor, and a spiked coffin lay on the right hand corner of her room. In the center was a ritual setting with candles burning, and snakeskin and blood lay on the candles, and the rug, which was the ceremonial ritual rug to create a seal. On the far left hand corner was a bed, and next to a very large mirror. All the way back was dark, but Kakashi could make out something big.

"Woah, I never knew she killed that many people, and kept their heads as trophies," said Naruto flabbergasted, "If I was to guess what type of person Nomi is, I would say that she was nothing more than an evil assassin."

"Does that mean you'll stop liking my sister then?" asked Sasuke.

"Are you kidding?" shouted Naruto.

"Shesh man! That's loud enough to wake the dead!" shouted Nomi, as she jumped out of bed.

"You like that saying don't you?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, how'd you guess? Is it because I say that every time Naruto shouts?" Asked Nomi with an amazing amount of sarcasm.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed," said Naruto, blushing like crazy.

"Of course you didn't notice, you were too busy shouting your mouth out that you didn't notice what you were saying, you didn't think, that was so stupid," spoke Nomi defiantly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" shouted Naruto.

"That you are stupid!" shouted Nomi.

"I am not stupid, you you stupid head!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh my god! I am fighting with a damned idiot!" shouted Nomi, shaking her head.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious, or are you so stupid that you don't understand," countered Nomi with venom. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to keep my room to myself."

"Are you okay?" asked Kakashi.

"I'll be fine," spoke Nomi as she walked into the dark part of her room.

So Team 7 left Nomi's room and went to theirs. In each room was a mirror.

* * *

Sakura

* * *

"What is so bad about a mirror?" asked Sakura.

Sakura looked into her mirror, she saw herself. Then her image dissapearred, like a ripple. She saw her greatest fear. She was married to Naruto, and Sasuke was off with another girl.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"screamed Sakura.

The rest of Team 7 ran through the adjoining doors to find Sakura clutching her head, and crying her eyes out.

"We should take her to Nomi, she should know what to do to help her," spoke Kakashi.

Team 7 raced the muttering Sakura to Nomi's room. There was a blasting sound of musical notes when Kakashi opened her door. Nomi was playing the Drackula song on the organ.

* * *

Nomi

* * *

"So, Sakura looked into the mirror didn't she?" asked Nomi, clearly unsirprised. She changed from her bloody, tattered clothing, to a long black dress, with a black hooded robe over it.

"The only way to get her back to normal is to shake the fear out of her," laughed Nomi like a mad man.

"Nomi, get a hold of yourself!" ordered Kakashi.

"Ah, you sssssssee, I am a hold mysssssselfffff, weak fool!" laughed Nomi/Snake of Time.

"Ah you bastard, I was giving good information!" shouted Nomi at the Snake of Time.

"Fool, we ssssshall take over the world and you give out informatttiiioonn!" shouted the Snake of Time.

"What the hell is wrong with you, I have already told you I don't want any part of your evil scemes!" shouted Nomi.

Kakashi stared in amazement and shock at Nomi/Snake of Time.

"Don't you know that it is rude to stare," spoke Nomi venemously.

"I'm going, I'm going," spoke Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi

* * *

**Aw man, I thought that it was bad when she told me about some of her problems that one night, but I never suspected that it was this bad. Man, I feel so sorry for her, she can't see, but she uses the Sharingan to see. She says that the Sharingan take away the beauty of life. I feel so sorry for her.**

**_"I don't want any pity from you Kakashi," spoke Nomi into his head._**

**"Sakura, what you see shall never come to pass… it will never come to pass!" shouted Kakashi to Sakura.**

Sakura gulped and nodded, she curled up into a ball.

**_"She handled it better than I thought," spoke Nomi once again in Kakashi's head_.**

* * *

**Nomi**

* * *

**No, no, I will not let you take control again, I just got here….**

Nomi stared into the mirror, her image disappeared in a ripple. Dead bodies was floating in the mirror. They were extending their arms and beconing Nomi to come in.

"Come…Come...Come...Come...wewant you"

* * *

Naruto

* * *

At the same time Naruto heard the ghosts, speak and he rushed down into Nomi's room. He looked at Nomi, she was staring into the mirror. Spectral hands were reaching out for Nomi, a white light was beconing Nomi into the mirror.

"No!" shouted Naruto as he leapt up to take away Nomi's gaze from the mirror. The ghosts faded, and Nomi was in a cold sweat, unconcious. Naruto lifted Nomi, in the bridal fashion, and placed her softly onto the bed, she lay unconscious. Naruto looked into her face, she was in pain.

**Maybe I can help…**

Naruto thought that as he kissed her lips. But at the same moment, Team 7 looked at Naruto, then at Nomi, their jaws dropped, and Sasuke feinted.

* * *


	11. Nomi's Drastic Move

Nomi's Drastic Move

* * *

Woah, FYI, Nomi uses the Shirigan to see. Nomi is blind without it because of the Snake of Time.

In the Citadel of Time, just about everything has the name Time after it.

The mirrors are called the Reflections of Nightmares, except for Nomi's which is the Reflection of Death. The ghosts are the former hosts of the Snake of Time, they call to the current one, to make her join them, the eternal life into the world of pain and suffering, that you are not hurt in.

* * *

Sakura

* * *

"Dear Sasuke, are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"Please tell me I didn't see what I just saw?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, you mean Naruto, and Nomi?" confirmed Sakura.

"Yeah, that," started Sasuke.

"Um, yeah, that was real," spoke Sakura.

Sasuke feinted again, it was too much for him to take.

**Sasuke, why won't you wake up. I love you more than the earth and sky. Why won't you love me too?**

* * *

Nomi

* * *

**They are coming, they are coming, they will not stop, they will come. Ahhh! Shouted Nomi, in her unconscious/sleeping state. The ghosts were once again pulling her into the Reflection of Death.**

**I must fight them I must…**

"Geese, that's loud enough to wake the dead! Come on, what's a guy got to do to get a little sleep?" shouted Nomi.

Naruto shouted again.

"Sorry," whispered Naruto.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Every time I try to sleep, you always shout. What's your problem, what do you have against sleeping?" shouted Nomi, very, very cranky.

"I'm sorry," whined Naruto.

"Humph," replied Nomi as she sank underneath the covers.

* * *

Kakashi

* * *

"Come on, we need to revive Sasuke," said Kakashi.

**Man, that must have freaked out Sasuke sooooooooo bad. Ha ha! What am I thinking? He needs to get over the fact that Naruto really likes his sister. Hmm, but I guess that I would feint too if I found my sister making out with one of my members of my unit.**

Team 7 dragged Sasuke to his bed, there they revived him. The first thing that Sasuke did, was slap Naruto so hard on his face, that Naruto nearly bled.

**Ha ha ha, this is what I call entertainment.**

"Stay away from my sister, you get me?" shouted Sasuke.

"What the hell? Is it wrong to love someone?" asked Naruto.

"It is not wrong to love someone, unless it is my sister!" shouted Sasuke as he slapped Naruto again. "There's more where that came from too!"

"Sheesh, you think a guy wouldn't care if one of his friends dated is sister. Man was I wrong," said Naruto rubbing his cheek where he got hit by Sasuke.

* * *

Nomi

* * *

"Good, they are gone," whispered Nomi as she slid out of bed.

She put on black hunting clothes, and put on her belt that had kunai knives, shurigan, and her sword, The Sword of Time.

Nomi then crept through a second passageway out of her room. She left a trail of kunai knives to direct Team 7 to the kitchen, where there was fresh fruit. She left a map of the city surrounding the Citadel of Time, on the map, also was the Citadel of Doom, two rivaling kingdoms. Nomi's home and the home of the Red Ninjas. Nomi quietly walked out of her Citadel, it was nearly dawn.

* * *

Red Ninja

* * *

"Sir, she has slain regiment 3 and the Wolves," spoke the messenger.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed the Red Ninja's boss. "She will come here, very, very, soon. Tell the Citadel's guards to keep a sharp eye out for the monster."

* * *

Okay so u guy know, Nomi & and the Red Ninja are enemies.


	12. Fight or Flight

Fight or Flight

Adrenaline runs through the body when you are scared or ready to defend someone at the cost of someone's life. Does that sound like the life anyone wishes to live?

Nomi

"Good, the fools won't know that I am gone," smiled Nomi as she ran into the woods.

But when I get to the Black Citadel, I bet they will be waiting for me. They always have something up their sleeves.

Nomi reached the mountain over looking the Black Citadel. She had adrenaline pumping through her body. She knew what would happen if she got caught.

"Well, here goes everything," whispered Nomi as she ran down the mountain.

Kakashi

"Good morning guys. It is time to have breakfast!" smiled Kakashi to his team.

What's this? What are these kunai knives doing here?

Kakashi and Team 7 followed the trail of kunai knives to the kitchen. Their jaws dropped. There was a fruit bowl, a map and a note that read:

Life is not what it always seems to be. I have gone to give myself the life that I was supposed to get a long time ago.

Signed

Nomi

"Aw man, here we go again," sighed Kakashi.

"Come on you guys, we gotta find her! Sasuke, she's your sister, where do you think she would go. Come on you guys, we gotta help her PLEASE!" shouted Naruto.

"Allright Naruto, we'll go, sheesh! It's too early in the morning for this kind of whining anyway," smirked Sasuke.

"Hey, she's YOUR sister, you should be the one who is obsessed about finding her!" shouted Naruto.

"I hate you Naruto," spoke Sasuke.

"I'll take it that that means yes," spoke Naruto.

"You guys do realize that this place, the Black Citadel, will have over a thousand guards,"spoke Kakashi matter-of-factly, "so what will you choose, Fight or Flight?"


	13. The Black Citadel

The Black Citadel

* * *

Kakashi

* * *

**Here we go again.**

"Man, I hate running!" whined Naruto.

"Naruto, wasn't it you who suggested we run?" smirked Sasuske.

"I hate you Sasuke," frowned Naruto.

"Stop you guys," ordered Kakashi.

There was smoke emitting from the guard posts of the Citadel. Every person was dead with a horrified look upon their faces.

"We need to keep moving," ordered Kakashi, "She can't be more than three hours ahead of us."

Team 7 was running again.

* * *

Nomi

* * *

"The fools, they dared to oppose me. No matter, their futile efforts were dealt with severely, and with a personal tough I might add, a visage of fear," smirked Nomi.

Nomi was creeping throughout the citadel, killing each person mercilessly and silently, Zabuzaa wasn't the only person who mastered the technique of silent killing. Nomi smiled, she was making her way stealthily through the Citadel. She used the knowledge from the Snake of Time to get the map of the interior of the Citadel. Judging by the map, she was almost in the Death Room, the room where the leader, or semi-leader of the Red Ninja roosts.

* * *

Team 7

* * *

"So, do you think she is dead yet?" asked Sakura.

"That's a horrible thing to hope for Sakura," spoke Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto gave Sakura supernova death glares.

Team 7 rushed into the Citadel and found that there were some Red Ninja's without heads.

"I bet they are for Nomi's plaques,"said Naruto.

"Which way do you think she went?" asked Naruto.

"Follow the trail of Red Ninja, then we will find Nomi," spoke Kakashi.

* * *

Nomi

* * *

**Excellent, I have the Head Ninja right where I want him.**

Nomi walked through the door, her black clothes were covered in blood, and her eyes were filled with malice and hatred.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Snake of Time," smirked the Head Ninja.

"I am not the Snake of Time you fool, I am Uchiha Nomi. Get off your fat ass that way I can kill you," barked Nomi.

"Ah, ha ha ha, you really think that you can kill me?" snickered the Head Ninja as he stood up, taking a stance.

"I **know** I can kill you," calmly spoke Nomi.

The Head Ninja jumped up in the air, and tried to squash Nomi under his foot, but Nomi grabbed his foot and threw him across the room. The Head Ninja hit his back across the wall, blood was on the wall. Nomi smirked.

"Why you little," spoke the Head Ninja as he tried to use a Shadow Clone Jutsu, but Nomi destroyed all of them, and attacked the real one in the process.

"Was little brat what you were trying to say," smirked Nomi, as she began an attack of her own, Wild Snake Jutsu.

Nomi ended up being in a headlock, the same moment Team 7 rushed in.

Nomi used her fangs and bit the Head Ninja's hands.

"You little vermin," shouted the Head Snake cradling his poisioned hand.

"Ha ha ha, I was going to say the same about you," smirked Nomi, "Oh and by the way, relax. The poison will only spread faster if you move around."

"Argh!" shouted the Head Ninja as he was trying to attack Nomi, who easily blocked it.

"Tut tut, don't you know, the poison slows your reaction time, making you easy to hit and the poison also takes away your perception. " spoke Nomi evading the Head Ninja's every attack.

"When the process is finished, you will die, slowly and painfully," laughed Nomi.

The Head Ninja was gasping for air. Nomi grabbed his vest and looked the Head Ninja straight in the eye.

"You will tell me where the scroll is," ordered Nomi.

The Head Ninja nodded, "it's over there."

* * *

sorry about that readers, this tale is almost over, so I need to be this way sorry.

Naruto: Urgh, why do you always have to say sorry?

Me: cause I do. anyway caugh Nomi caugh has an issue at the end.

Sasuke: why are you pretending that Nomi is my sister, I don't even know this girl.

Itachi: No, but I will do something me-like.

Sasuke: I'm gonna kill you Itachi.

Itachi: You'll never catch me, mwaha ha!

Me: so while they are in battle, see yah!


	14. The Teardrop

The Tear Drop

* * *

Team 7

* * *

"Woah, that is not the Nomi I kew," stood Naruto flabbergasted.

"That is the Nomi I know, a monster," spoke Sasuke huskily.

"That was pretty cool," stood Kakashi impressed.

But Nomi did not hear him.

* * *

Nomi

* * *

"Tell me where the scroll is," ordered Nomi.

"It's over there," the dying Head Ninja pointed to the cabinet.

Nomi dropped the Head Ninja that threw him reeling towards the armory rack. He grinned and threw a spear at Nomi's back.

It hit her heart, and she dropped to her knees, nearly dead. Naruto reached for Nomi's body, and Team 7 looked worried.

Nomi smiled, "This is it," Nomi laughed, "Nice talking with you Kakashi. Sakura, buck up, I won't sugar coat it, act like a Ninja, and not a love-stricken girl, it's embarrassing. Sasuke, even though we were twins, I have never felt like I knew you, or you me. I guess we have no right to call each other siblings if we don't know each other. But I guess that you could have helped a lot with that if you had an open mind. And Naruto, take my teardrop, I just wanted you to know that I love you.."

That was it, the brave relentless character that they had met only a few days ago was gone. On Nomi's neck there was a sapphire teardrop neclace. When she finished speaking, the sapphire glowed white, and turned blood red. Nomi's eyes were open, and her mouth was open, and a hissing sound was coming from her body.

The Snake of Time was slithering out of Nomi's mouth. It laughed cruelly with the voices that it had stolen from its' hosts.

"You fools, you think that this will stop me, it has only made me stronger. Mwahahaha, you shall all die!" exclaimed the Snake of Time.

At that moment, Nomi's body was fading into the dust, as if she was never alive.

At that moment Itachi walked in and smiled, "It has been done. Good work."

Itachi left, and Sasuke gave Itachi a supernova death glare.

"Come on guys, let's go home," whispered Kakashi.

So they left, the Black Citadel was crumbling and Naruto's first girlfriend was dead.

* * *

Nomi: hey im not dead!

Me: well, you are in the story.

Nomi: humph

Naruto: calm down ladies, and no amimals were hurt in the making of this story.

All: That's it, no flames please.

Naruto: Why are you so worried about flames anyway?

Me: If I told you I would have to kill you.

Saske: cough loosers caugh

Me: die Sasuke!


End file.
